<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's the Opposite of a Blind Date? by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454009">What's the Opposite of a Blind Date?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meddling, Photographs, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@siriuslyjamie -&gt;<br/>okay but where are all of the buddie valentines fics with the team trying to set buddie up - on dates, a la parent trapping them?, knocking their heads together, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's the Opposite of a Blind Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/gifts">smartbuckley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry. I tried.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>What's the Opposite of a Blind Date?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. This is the place." Buck said as he and Eddie came into the hallway for the building.</p><p> </p><p>Hen and Athena had put together a party for their friend group which included the two very single guys which were Buck and Eddie. </p><p> </p><p>"Did we get here early? I didn't see hardly any cars outside." Eddie told him as they ducked through the hanging decorations.</p><p> </p><p>At least some of the others should have been there already. </p><p> </p><p>"They really went all out."</p><p> </p><p>"Could have asked us for help." Eddie said as they rounded the corner to the open room.</p><p> </p><p>Buck's mouth was open where he stood ahead of Eddie now.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>Then Eddie saw what Buck did.</p><p> </p><p>The hall which had to cost a bit unless they somehow made a deal with whoever owned it was empty. Yet fully covered in deep reds and reflective steamers all around. </p><p> </p><p>Buck turned to Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie had a blush? He did.</p><p> </p><p>It matched Buck's own.</p><p> </p><p>"They set us up?" Eddie didn't really ask. It was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Buck laughed breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I- we- you don't have to." Buck stuttered out as the music began playing a little louder.</p><p> </p><p>"I- don't have anywhere else to be. Scratch that- I want to be- here- with you." Eddie said, fighting to get the words out.</p><p> </p><p>Why did it have to be scary. This was Buck. It was just them.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna be here too. With you." Buck's broke into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>That's when a text decided to interrupt their talking. </p><p> </p><p>Hen: By now, no doubt you've caught on. But knowing you two maybe it has to be said anyways. Enjoy your blind date. 😉</p><p> </p><p>Eddie got the same message.</p><p> </p><p>Buck fought a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I wasn't as good at hiding things as I thought." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not alone there." </p><p> </p><p>Eddie nodded towards the one table set up more than the rest.</p><p> </p><p>It had a dinner placed out and still warm in containers. How?</p><p> </p><p>"Did they get this delivered?" Buck asks absently as Eddie recognizes the logo, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably the only other car we saw." Eddie noted, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to eat?" </p><p> </p><p>Ironically the food was forgotten pretty much. They ate a bit but got to talking. Lost in it really. Content.</p><p> </p><p>Buck loved the way Eddie looked when he laughed fully openly. Felt pride in putting that look on his face, honored even.</p><p> </p><p>The music shifted and Eddie got this look in his eyes. This idea, one Buck knew he'd say yes to.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna dance?" A raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Buck nodded.</p><p> </p><p>There was little he couldn't see himself doing with Eddie. Maybe even boring stamp collecting. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie looked at him as if sensing what he was thinking. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Let's dance." Buck pushed the odd thought away.</p><p> </p><p>It was slow. They held each other. Each swaying and leaning onto the other. </p><p> </p><p>When the beat picked up at the next song in whatever playlist the others had set up Buck knew Chimney was a part of this.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie looked to be thinking the same thing too though. </p><p> </p><p>"Were they all in on this?" Eddie asked as they moved together. He froze at the implication.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll ask later. Let's enjoy this." Buck proposed. </p><p> </p><p>And the did. Moving with the beat. Eddie put Buck to shame but he didn't mind. Like a solo show. He got to watch Eddie, only him.</p><p> </p><p>After some heated dancing they returned to their table for a drink.</p><p> </p><p>They looked over to a corner that was set up with dessert.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie followed Buck by the hand as they moved over to investigate the table together.</p><p> </p><p>Buck picked up a set of teddy bears holding hands both dressed as firefighters. </p><p> </p><p>"This is-" he couldn't finish his sentence as they looked over to see a curtain, fabric of some sort with a post-it that read 'pull me'.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Eddie looked at the giant box that they should have noticed earlier but were too engrossed in each other to see though.</p><p> </p><p>An honest to God photo booth.</p><p> </p><p>Buck nudged his shoulder after a second saying. "Come on." </p><p> </p><p>Eddie and Buck picked the heart themed option as it seemed fitting and set about making various poses together.</p><p> </p><p>From funny to serious to just then laughing so hard they couldn't breathe or see all with them squeezed in together but not a single bit uncomfortable, nope. </p><p> </p><p>They were standing outside of the booth waiting for the photos to develop from their little shoot.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I tell you something?" Buck said leaning against the wall as Eddie tossed him a chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>He fiddled with the treat for a second with Eddie's full attention as he felt something was up.</p><p> </p><p>"This is probably the best Valentines I've ever had." Buck looked at the little heart.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Eddie with eyes that said so much, both too much and not enough too.</p><p> </p><p>"It was- it was great. More than that- it was- because it was with you." Eddie told him.</p><p> </p><p>He knew about Buck's date that almost turned into a horror story and could see the scar it left. It wasn't noticeable at times. But Eddie had looked at Buck so often, he saw so much of him. Could pinpoint it while blindfolded even.</p><p> </p><p>"Really-?" Buck asked. Uncertain but ever so hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. And maybe next year will top it. But we'll have to wait and see about that." Eddie popped a chocolate into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that your way of asking me out on another date?" Buck chewed on his candy.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Suppose it is. On one that I get to pick, or you do. Not that this wasn't a nice surprise, but I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Could see something simpler too." Buck said, knew, agreed.</p><p> </p><p>It fit the occasion but, any date with Eddie would be nice really. On a couch, in some restaurant, at the park, or eating in a parked car.</p><p> </p><p>Didn't need to be flashy, but the dance floor and booth though, that was definitely a good idea, fun.</p><p> </p><p>The machine did something that couldn't be described as a buzz when it spat out their pictures.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's the protocol here? We clean this place up? We didn't really make a mess." Buck asks looking around.</p><p> </p><p>Their food can be taken with them since the containers were half full.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from their drinks and the dessert table it won't look like they were even here really.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go. I wanna spend the rest of our Valentine's day with Chris."</p><p> </p><p>"Your abuela's watching him right?" Buck asks Eddie. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Wanted to see him," Buck nods.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie pulled Buck out of that place with the bears, candy, and pictures as the music continued on. </p><p> </p><p>Their jeep and truck were side by side right where they left them. Eddie looked into Buck's cab with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Buck had an astronaut with a heart on a flag and chocolates that Eddie knew Christopher disliked from first hand experience as he saw him try one. But Eddie loved them.</p><p> </p><p>"I was gonna- give these to you later on after the party. But now- I get to give them both in person." </p><p> </p><p>Eddie bit his lip laughing as he shook his head at Buck.</p><p> </p><p>"You're too good to us." He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>" No. I wanted to. You deserve it,"</p><p> </p><p>"You deserve it too." Eddie told him.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie moved closer.</p><p> </p><p>It was both familiar and new.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped just before as he felt and saw Buck's breath spike.</p><p> </p><p>Buck met him right there.</p><p> </p><p>Their first kiss was under a street light with a warm breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Buck initiated the next kiss. </p><p> </p><p>And there was another. And another. And then another.</p><p> </p><p>"At some point we have to stop." Eddie breathed out. Dang reality.</p><p> </p><p>Buck groaned. "Yeah. One more. Please." He nearly whined. </p><p> </p><p>And Eddie did. With his hand still behind Buck's neck and Buck's near the side of his belt.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get you anything though." Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to. This is enough. Being with you." Buck looked so open, honest. It stuck Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>"I- thank you." He looked in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But- I could have half of the pictures though. For both of our fridges?" Buck suggested, shrugged with a soft look.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie nodded. It was a deal.</p><p> </p><p>So they left. Finally. After spending so long outside.</p><p> </p><p>Christopher laughed loudly, joyfully, at his gift thanking Buck for it. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie's abuela gave him a look at him talking to Christopher later. But she didn't look disapproving. The way she watched Buck with Christopher oozed acceptance. </p><p> </p><p>They saw Buck as a part of their family too. Before this, now.</p><p> </p><p>Buck would keep up with the conversation until abuela went to leave for the night with the roses Eddie had gotten her earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Much later, after Buck moved in with them, that picture roll of their first date would be reconnected with tape where it'd rest upon the fridge, their fridge, until it found its way into a sleeve in a book. </p><p> </p><p>A protected memory.</p><p> </p><p>Hen would swear it was worth it. Putting all that together. </p><p> </p><p>The irony lied in the fact that their date was paid for with the betting pool money on when they would both finally be getting together.</p><p> </p><p>No one argued with that though.</p><p> </p><p>If the remainder ended up in a college fund for Christopher then that was just to sweeten the deal and make up for the betting pool.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>